Sleepless Ocean
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Saori e Julian, Atena e Poseidon. Eram quatro naquela cama, dentro de um só corpo. História escrita para a Quinzena Saint Seiya Athena, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** Sleepless Ocean

**Autor(a):** Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:** 18 anos.

**Palavras:** 917

**Personagens/Casais:** Saori Kido (Atena)/Julian Solo (Poseidon)

**Gêneros:** Romance, het.

**Resumo:** Saori e Julian, Atena e Poseidon. Eram quatro naquela cama, dentro de um só corpo.

**Notas:** História escrita para a Quinzena Saint Seiya Athena, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic postada na comunidade em **10/06/2012**).

**Saint Seiya é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados.**

* Localização temporal: Pós-Hades (cerca de cinco anos depois), com todos os cavaleiros revividos. "Next Dimension" e "Saint Seiya Omega" não serão considerados.

* Como deve ter ficado claro pela localização temporal, Saori e Julian são maiores de idade.

* Menção a incesto (mitológico, mas enfim...).

**Nota de postagem no FFN (06/07/2012):** Pois é, galera, enquanto não atualizo G.I.R.L.S. decidi postar esta pequena fic que escrevi em junho, em um rompante. Espero que curtam!

* Disclaimer sobre a capa: trata-se de um _screenshot_ do anime, todos os direitos reservados.

* * *

**SLEEPLESS OCEAN**

Aquele momento que ela jamais experimentara – nem em outras encarnações, nem em seu próprio corpo divino. Aquele calor, aquela sensação de pertencimento. A dor inicial havia se desvanecido, e só o que restava era o desejo de que ele mergulhasse ainda mais dentro de si, e ela nele.

Ouviu o suspiro de Julian acariciar sua orelha, sentiu os lábios desejosos percorrerem seu pescoço e seu rosto. O grego não se movia dentro dela. Saori sabia que o rapaz tentava prolongar cada momento ao máximo, degustar a jovem que finalmente tinha para si, aproveitar o calor e a maciez de sua amada. As mãos masculinas, macias e ávidas, passeavam pelo corpo nu da herdeira Kido como se quisessem guardar cada recôndito, gravar cada detalhe da primeira noite de todo o sempre.

Saori suspirou deliciada com o toque suave, os dedos finos deslizando pelas costas largas do homem sobre si, fazendo Julian sorrir para ela e lhe alisar o rosto corado. Sorriu de volta e entreabriu os lábios, pedindo por um beijo, no que foi prontamente atendida.

Enquanto os lábios se acarinhavam, os corpos passaram a se mover. Sem pressa. Sem violência. Apenas uma carícia de peles que se roçavam, de cheiros que se confundiam, de gemidos baixos que aos poucos iam emergindo de suas gargantas.

Julian afastou os lábios por um momento para poder fitá-la, e Saori pôde divisar os olhos do jovem magnata. As íris, antes de um azul claro e límpido, estavam mais escuras, opacas de excitação. Assemelhavam-se a um mar profundo que escondia sob a superfície tranquila um desejo quase abissal pela mulher em seu campo de visão.

- Você não imagina o quanto esperei por isso...

Saori sentiu sua pele se arrepiar ao reconhecer, na voz rouca e grave, não apenas a voz de Julian, mas uma manifestação do próprio deus Poseidon. O olhar intenso, profundo, trazia-lhe um calafrio de espantosa identificação com a voz luxuriosa do Senhor dos Mares.

Sim, Saori imaginava. Sua mente foi tomada por imagens desconexas, sua alma arrebatada por uma sensação até então desconhecida que parecia guardada até aquele momento. A rivalidade, as guerras, os sequestros. O desejo velado pelo oponente, aquela faísca que só fazia crescer a cada embate. O fascínio pelo que havia do outro lado que nublava sua mente racional. O voto de castidade em uma tentativa de colocar a razão acima de seus anseios carnais.

Seu carinho milenar por Pégasus não poderia ser comparado àquela ligação imemorial que lhe aquecia corpo e alma. Atena tinha plena ciência do efeito que causava no outro deus. Deusa que já nascera mulher feita, bela e altiva. Alvo da paixão e do ódio de seu próprio tio, cujo poder devastador jamais conseguira lhe impingir qualquer derrota. Era algo intenso demais, violento demais, represado por várias existências. Tal qual o oceano furioso investindo contra um dique intransponível, sedento pelo que havia do outro lado.

Esse dique não mais existia. Caíra anos antes com um inimigo comum, Hades. Agora o oceano tomava para si o que desejara por tanto tempo. Sem inimizade, sem ódio, sem receios. Apenas a paixão de dois novos aliados.

Sim, Atena conseguia imaginar a espera atormentada de Poseidon. Em seu âmago, também havia passado por aquele mesmo anseio incontrolável. E somente naquele momento pôde enfim perceber que ceder a seu desejo não significava "render-se" ao tio como uma derrota. Afinal, ele também estava rendido a si! Também se entregava naquele ato tão almejado por ambos. Ele a invadia mas também a deixava entrar em seus domínios, ler sua alma divina antes fechada a sete chaves, e naquela deliciosa batalha só haveria vencedores...

Os corpos mortais de Julian e Saori já se moviam com maior sofreguidão, presos à necessidade desesperadora do alívio físico, mas seus olhos se fitavam em uma comunicação além da humana. A cada investida furiosa, milênios eram descontados. A cada gemido incontido, as súplicas mais reprimidas finalmente encontravam saída. Julian e Saori concretizavam naquela cama o desejo de cinco anos de hesitação e promessas; Poseidon e Atena saciavam o apetite de incontáveis séculos.

Saori se arqueou, arrebatada em uma onda irresistível de deleite. Cravou suas unhas nas costas do parceiro enquanto sentia as mãos másculas se agarrarem sôfregas aos seus quadris, sentindo-o se derramar em seu interior pulsante. E, pela primeira vez, embora ainda envolta em uma nuvem de torpor lascivo, pôde ouvir uma outra voz feminina, milenar, unir-se ao seu próprio grito de júbilo.

Entre os suspiros, beijos e carícias que se seguiram aos momentos de paixão, Saori sabia que havia muito mais ali do que apenas dois jovens enamorados. Aquele enlace talvez estivesse fora da compreensão consciente do grego que a envolvia, mas podia sentir a satisfação do outro por trás dos olhos azuis. Ao longe, ouviu um trovão manifestar a desaprovação de Zeus ao que acabara de acontecer entre o irmão e sua própria filha, mas Saori – ou melhor, Atena – não estava em condições de se importar naquele momento.

O abraço forte e possessivo de Julian Solo tinha cheiro de maresia.

* * *

**Notas adicionais:**

Vou confessar que estava louca pra escrever algo do tipo desde a quinzena de Poseidon - a princípio seria uma lua-de-mel entre os dois, POV do Julian, mas como não deu pra escrever a tempo e teve outra fic com a temática casamento, acabei abandonando a ideia. Mas acabou surgindo esse rompante de inspiração Saori POV, e acabei escrevendo pra este evento =P

Pra finalizar – não que isso adicione nada de importante ao texto em si – mas escrevi essa fic ouvindo sem parar** "Sleepless Ocean" (Susana _feat_ Dark Matters)**. Aliás, foi essa música que me fez escrever isso "de uma sentada" XD Acabou emprestando o nome ao título da fic... em parte em "homenagem" à música que me inspirou, em parte por não ter pensado em um título melhor u.u' *apanha*

Espero que tenham apreciado. Foi escrito em um impulso, então qualquer erro... _sorry_ x.x

_Kissus_ e até a próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**


End file.
